Madison Cawein
Madison Julius Cawein (March 23, 1865 - December 8, 1914) was an American poet, sometimes called the "Keats of Kentucky.". Life Cawein was born in Louisville, Kentucky, the 5th child of William and Christiana (Stelsly) Cawein. His father made patent medicines from herbs. Cawein thus became acquainted with, and developed a love for, local nature as a child. After graduating from high school, Cawein worked in a pool hall in Louisville as a cashier in Waddill's New-market, which also served as a gambling house.Perkins, David. A History of Modern Poetry: From the 1890s to the High Modernist Mode. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1976: 102. ISBN 0-674-39945-5 He worked there for 6 years, saving his pay so he could return home to write. His output was 36 books Rothert, Otto A. "Appendix A: List of Cawein's Books." The Story of a Poet: Madison Cawein;: His Intimate Life as Revealed by His Letters and Other Hitherto Unpublished Material, Including Reminiscences by His Closest Associates; also Articles from Newspapers and Magazines, and a List of His Poems. 1921. Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971: 457-466. ISBN 0-8369-5640-0"Madison Cawein." Contemporary Authors Online. Detroit: Gale, 2003. Gale Biography In Context. Web. 29 Dec. 2010. and 1,500 poems.Rothert, Otto A. "Appendix B: Index to Poems in Cawein's Books." The Story of a Poet: Madison Cawein;: His Intimate Life as Revealed by His Letters and Other Hitherto Unpublished Material, Including Reminiscences by His Closest Associates; also Articles from Newspapers and Magazines, and a List of His Poems. 1921. Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971: 467-510. ISBN 0-8369-5640-0 His writing presented Kentucky scenes in a language echoing Percy Bysshe Shelley and John Keats.Perkins, David. A History of Modern Poetry: From the 1890s to the High Modernist Mode. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1976: 384. ISBN 0-674-39945-5 He soon earned the nickname the "Keats of Kentucky".Ellis, William E. The Kentucky River. The University Press of Kentucky, 2000: 153. ISBN 0-8131-2152-3 He was popular enough that, by 1900, he told the Louisville Courier-Journal that his income from publishing poetry in magazines amounted to about $100 a month.Perkins, David. A History of Modern Poetry: From the 1890s to the High Modernist Mode. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1976: 98. ISBN 0-674-39945-5 Cawein married Gertrude McKelvey in Louisville on June 4, 1903. The couple had a child, Preston Hamilton Cawein.Rob Velella, "Madison Cawein: Done gone and got married," American Literary Blog, June 4, 2014. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. In 1912 Cawein was forced to sell his Louisville home, St. James Court (a two-and-a-half story brick house built in 1901, which he had purchased in 1907), as well as some of his library, after losing money in the 1912 stock market crash. In 1914 the Authors Club of New York City placed him on their relief list. He died on December 8 of that year. He is buried in Cave Hill Cemetery, Louisville, Kentucky.Madison Cawein, Find a Grave, September 10, 2002. Web, Sep. 21, 2013. Writing Cawein's poetry allied his love of nature with a devotion to earlier English and European literature, mythology, and classical allusion. He strove to maintain a traditional approach, writing exclusively in rhyming and metrical verse. Although Cawein gained an international reputation, he was later eclipsed as styles changed in the 20th century. "Waste Land" controversy In 1913, a year before his death, Cawein published a poem called "Waste Land" in a Chicago magazine which included Ezra Pound as an editor. Cawein's "Waste Land" appeared in the January 1913 issue of Chicago magazine '' Poetry'' (which also contained an article by Pound on London poets). Some scholars see this poem as an inspiration to T.S. Eliot's poem The Waste Land, published in 1922 and considered a highwatermark birth of modernist poetry in English.Hitchens, Christopher. Unacknowledged Legislation: Writers in the Public Sphere. New York: Verso, 2001: 297. ISBN 1-85984-383-2 The link between Cawein's work and Eliot's was pointed out by Canadian academic Robert Ian Scott in The Times Literary Supplement in 1995. There is no evidence that Eliot ever saw the poem (he was not mentioned in Pound's article), and no real similarity between the poems besides the titles. It is also possible that Pound, who had certainly read that issue of Poetry, and who edited The Waste Land almost a decade later, came up with the title. (Eliot`s original and working title was He Do the Police in Different Voices.) The following year Bevis Hillier drew more comparisons in The Spectator (London) between other poems by Eliot and Cawein; he compared Cawein's lines "...come and go / Around its ancient portico" with Eliot's "...come and go / Talking of Michelangelo." Publications Poetry *''Blooms of the Berry. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1887. *The Triumph of Music, and other lyrics. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1888. *Accolon of Gaul, with other poems. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1889. *Lyrics and Idyls. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1890. *Days and Dreams: Poems. New York & London: Putnam, 1891. *''Moods and Memories: Poems. New York & London: Putnam, 1892. *''Red Leaves and Roses: Poems. New York & London: Putnam, 1893. *Poems of Nature and Love. New York & London: Putnam, 1893. *Intimations of the Beautiful, and poems. New York & London: Putnam, 1894. *Undertones. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1896. *The Garden of Dreams. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1896. *Shapes and Shadows: Poems''. New York: R.H. Russell, 1898. *''Idyllic Monologues: Old and new world verses. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1898. *Myth and Romance; being a book of verse''. New York: 1899. *''One Day & Another: A lyrical eclogue. Boston: Badger, 1901. *Weeds by the Wall: Verses''. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1901. *''Kentucky Poems'' (introduction by Edmund Gosse). New York: Dutton, 1902. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/33940 A Voice on the Wind, and other poems]. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1902. *''The Vale of Tempe: Poems. New York: Dutton, 1905. *Nature-Notes and Impressions, in prose and verse. New York: Dutton, 1906. *''The Poems of Madison Cawein (5 volumes). Boston: Small, Maynard, 1907. Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5. *''An Ode Read August 15, 1907, at the Dedication of the Monument Erected at Gloucester, Massachusetts, in Commemoration of the Founding of Massachusetts Bay Colony in the Year Sixteen Hundred and Twenty-Three''. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton,1908. *''New Poems. London: Grant Richards, 1909. *The Giant and the Star: Little annals in rhyme, Small, Maynard, 1909. *Poems by Madison Cawein''. New York: Macmillan, 1911. *''The Poet, the Fool and the Faeries. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1912. *The Republic: A little book of homespun verse. Cincinnati, OH: Stewart & Kidd, 1913. *The Cup of Comus: Fact and fancy. New York: Cameo Press, 1915. Brochures *''Let Us Do the Best We Can. Chicago: P.F. Volland, 1909. *''So Many Ways. Chicago: P.F. Volland, 1911. *''The Message of the Lilies. ''Chicago: P.F. Volland, 1913. *''Christmas Rose and Leaf. New York: Forest Craft, 1913. *''Whatever the Path''. New York: Forest Craft, 1913. *''The Days of Used to Be''. New York: Forest Craft, 1913. Plays *''The Shadow Garden (A phantasy), and other plays. New York & London: Putnam, 1910. Fiction *[http://archive.org/details/cu31924022044899 ''The Poet and Nature / The Morning Road]. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1914. Translated *''The White Snake, and other poems: Translated from the German into the Original Meters''. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1895. Anthologized *''Library of Southern Literature'' (edited by Edwin Anderson Alderman & Joel Chandler Harris). New Orleans, LA: Martin & Hoyt, 1907. *''Modern American Poetry: A critical anthology'' (4th revised edition, edited by Louis Untermeyer). New York: Harcourt, 1930. Poems by Madison Cawein *At the End of the Road *Dirge See also * List of U.S. poets References * * A Literary History of Kentucky (University of Tennessee Press, 1988), William S. Ward *"Madison Cawein." Contemporary Authors Online. Detroit: Gale, 2003. Gale Biography In Context. Web. 29 Dec. 2010. *Rothert, Otto Arthur. The Story of a Poet: Madison Cawein. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton & Co., 1921. * Times Literary Supplement, letter from Robert Ian Scott (8 December 1995). *The University of Chicago Library. ``American Poetry Full-Text Database Bibliography.`` Chadwyck-Healey, Inc. Web. 29 December 2010. Notes External links ;Poems * Cawein's "Waste Land" at the University of Rochester. *4 poems by Cawein: "The End of Summer" (1914), " The End of Summer" (1902), "The Winds," "Snow," "Waste Land" * Madison Cawein in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "Sybilline," "The Watcher on the Tower," "Attainment" *Madison Cawein in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Waste Land," "My Lady of the Beeches," "The Old Home," "The Troubadour," "The Wood Brook," "The Dead Child" * Madison Cawein at Poets' Corner: (Deserted, Before the Rain, After Rain, The Haunted House, October,The Speckled Trout,Poetry,The Unimaginitive, The Stars). *Madison Cawein in An American Anthology 1787-1900: "Proem," "Comradery," "Death," "Dirge," "Flight," "Ku Klux," "Quatrains," "The Creek-Road," "The Rain-Crow," "The Soul," "To a Wind-Flower" * Madison Cawein - Arthurian and Grail Poetry at Celtic Twilight (13 poems). *Madison Julius Cawein at AllPoetry (697 poems) * Madison Julius Cawein at PoemHunter (790 poems). ;Books * *Books of Cawein's poems online *Cawein bibliography ;Audio / video *Madison Cawein at YouTube ;About *Madison Cawein at Find a Grave. *Poetic Justice: Rediscovering the Life and Work of Madison Cawein, The Light of Lost Words, Mar. 17, 2011, Wordpress, Web, July 17, 2012. *Picturography *A Critical Edition of Madison Cawein: Examining the effects of modernism on regional poetry by Kristin Teston Category:1865 births Category:1914 deaths Category:American poets Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:Burials at Cave Hill Cemetery Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Formalist poets